The Sakura Blooms Again! - Chapter 1
by peachdollxx
Summary: Tahun ini, Ayuzawa Misaki menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah universitas yang terletak di Tokyo. Tak disangka-sangka, Ia bertemu dengan temannya, termasuk makhluk luar angkasa mesum yang menyebalkan itu.


Title: The Sakura Blooms Again!

Chapter 1 - Misa-chan goes to University!

Claimers: All The Characters not mine! It's Fujiwara-san's desu! ;3

Tokyo University, Aku berjalan di trotoar menuju ke universitas itu. Setelah sekian lama berada di SMU Seika yang penuh dengan cowok yang kubenci, akupun juga terlepas dari tugasku melindungi murid perempuan, walaupun aku masih ingin menjalani tugasku itu. Langkah demi langkah, akupun sampai di Tokyo University, ini merupakan hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Universitas ini. Sambil berjalan aku melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut oranye sebahu yang sedang kebingungan mencari kelas didepanku, aku merasa sangat mengenalnya, lalu kucoba untuk menyapanya.

"Honoka-chan!" Seruku terkejut. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Misa-chan!" Seru gadis yang bernama Honoka itu, ia langsung memelukku erat dan berkata, "Kau berkuliah disini?!" Akupun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Itu sangat bagus! Ayo kita masuk ke aula bersama!" Honoka langsung menarik lenganku menuju aula dimana acara pembukaan murid baru diadakan.

Honoka merupakan salah satu temanku dan juga rekan kerjaku di Maid Latte. Aku mengambil hari libur kerja selama 1 bulan untuk fokus belajar dalam ujian masuk universitas yang ingin aku tuju. Ia baru mengambil kuliah tahun pertama di umur 23 tahun. Ia pernah berkata bahwa salah satu cita-citanya adalah masuk salah satu perguruan tinggi di Tokyo.

Saatku mendengar dengan seksama pidato Kepala Universitas yang sudah cukup tua itu, mataku langsung tertuju kepada seorang cowok yang berambut spiky dan berwarna pirang. Tidak, tidak, itu bukan alien itu, bukan. Mungkin hanya ilusiku saja. Akupun lanjut kembali mendengarkan pidato kepala universitas itu dengan penuh seksama dan mencoba fokus.

Setelah acara pembukaan murid baru selesai, aku berjalan keluar aula dengan Honoka, Misa-chan, kau ada kelas apa sekarang?" Tanya Honoka dengan nada suaranya yang kawaii itu. Kebiasaan di maid latte itu terbawa rupanya.

"Tunggu, akan kulihat kartu jadwalku." Ujarku, lalu aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil kartu itu.

"Hmm..." aku melihat kartuku dengan serius, "Kelas bahasa Inggris di ruang 407." Tiba-tiba, tatapan Honoka terlihat kecewa, "Berarti untuk pagi ini, kita tidak bisa bersama." Ucap Honoka, terdengar sedih, lalu ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, selesai kelas, aku tunggu kau di cafetaria, ya!"

"Baiklah, Honoka-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kami berdua pun berpisah di depan pintu masuk aula.

Saatku sudah sampai di ruang 407 yang berada di lantai 4, aku langsung menempati salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di barisan ketiga di depan. Dalam ruangan itu, hanya beberapa murid yang sudah ada untuk mengikuti kelas ini. Tiba-tiba, datang seseorang yang menempati tempat duduk di sampingku. Saatku menoleh ke samping, wajahku langsung pucat,

"USUI!" Seruku sangat terkejut sampai murid-murid yang sudah ada di ruangan ini menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung menggeser sedikit kursiku agar terdapat jarak diantara kami. Seperti biasa, ia langsung tersenyum jahil dan berdesis "Ssshhh!" sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didepan mulutnya. Aku langsung memegang kepalaku dengan perasaan jengkel dan mukaku mulai terasa memanas. Oh tuhan, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan alien mesum ini?! Buruknya takdirku. Aku langsung menoleh kesamping dan melihat Usui, "Mengapa kau berada disini, Usui?!" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang seperti masih tidak bisa menerima kondisi dan situasi yang kualami sekarang.

"Karena-aku penguntit sejatimu, Misa-chan." Jawab Usui dengan nada suara yang menggoda. Wajahku terasa lebih memanas daripada yang sebelumnya, "DASAR KAU ALIEN MESUM DARI PLANET PHEROMONE!" Teriakku didepan wajahnya sampai murid-murid yang lain menoleh kearahku lagi.

"Ternyata, masih seperti dulu~" Ujar Usui dengan senyum dan wajah datarnya.

(to be continued)


End file.
